


Insane

by trashyreid



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda fluff, Not really though, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, matt is super sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyreid/pseuds/trashyreid
Summary: Matt loves the way you touch him, and the way he touches you.





	Insane

Matt was sensitive to touch, of course, so when you touched him like that, it drove him insane. The way your fingertips brushed against his bare skin as you unbuttoned his shirt, the way your nails raked down his back as he thrust into you, the way your lips kissed down his body, or the way your warm mouth engulfed his cock. When you two were alone behind closed doors, all he could think of was you, your pleasure, and your touch. 

He loved the way you mewled and arched off the bed as his lips wrapped around your clit and his fingers curled inside of you. He could hear the small sounds you weren't even aware you were making, or feel the barely noticeable movement of your hips. He could smell your arousal across the room in Nelson & Murdock when certain thoughts about him crossed your mind. The worst part was, you _knew_ it drove him mad. Being able to smell your arousal but not being able to do anything about it.

He could hear your heartbeat quicken as the two of you quickly removed the others clothing. He could feel your body adjusting to his size, and he could feel your orgasm start to build up before you could. 

He could remember the first time the two of you met. Your heartbeat fluttered when he spoke to you. He couldn't see you, but you were the most beautiful creature to him either way. The first time the two of you slept together was like fireworks erupting between your bodies. The feeling of sinking inside of you for the first time, after months of want and lust, was a feeling he could never forget. The way your cunt clamped down on his cock was the best thing he'd every felt. The taste of your arousal was nearly intoxicating. 

He loved when you came. He could feel your body shaking and trembling underneath or above him. The cry you let out as the coil in your stomach snapped rung in his ears like music. The way you let out soft moans as he coated your walls with his seed could've made him drool. But most importantly, he loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed so it's pretty shitty, yikes. sorry! <3


End file.
